grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
Dragons are the Barbaric Archipelago's (perhaps even Earth's) second dominant species, a race of powerful reptiles with two distinguishing characteristics: flight and fire generation, although not all dragons have both or either. They are a largely diverse group with many different features, varying throughout all species, and may consist of many orders on a taxonomic level. Most dragons can be tamed and have Human (perhaps Faunus and Mobian) companions. Over the centuries since the Grimm invaded the Archipelagos, the dragons currently reside in the safe of a few untouched islands and the Dragon Sacntuary or once known as Hidden World to protect them. History Biology Dragons come in many different shapes, colors, and sizes. Most dragons also have protruding teeth from their lower mandible. There are many different species ranging in size, shape, color, and abilities, from the lizard-sizedFireworm to the gargantuan Bewilderbeast. Some dragon species can have different colored scales amongst individual specimens (such as the Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, and the Thunderdrum etc.) while some retain the same color throughout their breed (such as the Night Fury and the Snow Wraith etc.) Most dragons change their color in their Titan Wing stage. Some lead individuals, take for example the Night Terrors and Speed Stingers, have different colors based on their social rank. The lead Terror is white instead of black like the rest and the lead Stinger has a red crown and stripes. Anatomy They are most likely warm-blooded. Strong evidence of this is the fact they live up in the cold north, and also that some species (such as the Gronckle, Scauldron, Hotburple and the Catastrophic Quaken) are able to take in things from their environment like geological minerals and water and produce enough internal heat to melt and/or boil the materials, while others (such as the Bewilderbeast, Shivertooth, Groncicle, Woolly Howl and the Snow Wraith) are able to cool water down or produce ice. They have different types of firepowers, ranging from fire to ice, sonic sounds to acid, electricity to water. Dragons are unique and intelligent creatures, possessing many fantasy characteristics, but they are not completely beyond the scope of reality. Some characteristics include flight, flame production, intelligence, and more. Diet While the natural diet of most dragons is fish, they will happily eat other things, such as vegetables, and man-made food like bread. Most dragons, however, eat fish like mackerel and Atlantic cod, and sometimes other forms of meat. The Monstrous Nightmare and the Changewing have been shown hunting wild boars. TheWhispering Death and the Skrill also enjoy eating sheep, so it may be that at least some of the other larger, land-based species do also. The Typhoomerang enjoys eating eels and the Deadly Nadder likes chicken. Some dragons like the Red Death, Scauldron, and Death Song eat other dragons. Some dragons even eat invertebrates and small animals, as shown by a Raincutter eating grubs and a Razorwhip enjoying Sea Slugs. During the war with the dragons, it is fairly clear that they were also willing to prey on humans, as a Monstrous Nightmare swallowed Gobber's arm and enjoyed it. The trained dragons on Berk will not hunt farm animals, but they will accept their cooked meat if given to them by humans. Dragons also enjoy vegetables and plants. Deadly Nadders have been shown feasting on a type of bush or shrub. The Flightmare eats algae suspended in water, which other dragons can also eat. The Scauldron enjoys the Blue Oleander Flowers that give its species venom. Dragon Root and Dragon Nip are plants that dragons eat. The Dragon Root is loved by dragons and can make them wild and fight over it. Only the Gronckle is immune to it. The Dragon Nip, on the other hand, soothes the wild dragons. The Monstrous Nightmare has been shown eating corn. The dragons also like Sagefruit, which is said that has the same effects as the Dragon Nip. Some can also eat other substances, such as the Gronckle, which eats rocks for food and to convert to the lava they fire, and the Hotburple eats metal ores. The Gronckle can produce a variety of lava or metals after eating different rocks, such as lava rocks, Gronckle Iron, magnets, different colored lava and a transparent material. Snafflefangs enjoy eating geodes. Toothless has been seen snatching bread from Hiccup. Behavior and Personality Dragons are tribal-level creatures, living in large colonies with their own kind and other dragon species. A large dragon like a Red Death or Bewilderbeast normally controls the nest as an alpha. Alphas control dragons either by earning their trust and loyalty by protecting them or scaring them into submission. They gather together to mate and lay eggs. These behaviors have also moved on to other species such as humans, as well as domesticated animals like sheep, cattle, and chickens, thanks to the training and semi "domestication" of dragons. It is unknown whether they mate for life or not. Some dragons like the Flightmare, however, prefer hunting and living alone. The average trained dragons are loyal to their owners and most will protect them when they are in danger. They will do anything to earn their trust and will not leave them. Dragons show their protective instinct for many dragon species for not just their Riders and other humans, but also for other animal species. It is possible that Dragons see the Grimm as a natural enemy since they arrived in the Barbaric Archipelago centuries ago and learnt to counter them after surviving for many centuries with their non-dragon companions. Relations Gallery Background Information Trivia Category:Races